Sometimes you have to be a soul reaper
by AkumaShimo
Summary: When you fight hollows where do's love come in? ontop of being a Soul Reaper,Storm is also a nine taild fox,but when troll's come to Karakura Town it well be up to Storm and Ichigo to save them. Ichigo Kurosaki, Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider, John Egbert, Kankri Vantas, Jake English , Drik Strider, Meboow Yoshioka
1. Chapter 1 fighting hollows

Fighting hollows

~Storm~

It was a normul day in Karakura Town or as normul as you can get being a boy with fox ears and a tail can get. as you are geting readdy for school you happnd to look at the clock on your night stand to see it read 5:07 men you don't know why you wake up at this time,but who care why your up at this hour! you make your way over to the coffe pout and poor your self a hot cup,and then your lungh you walk out the door,you are now on your way to your freind Ichigo house,as you are wiating for your freind to get his but up and readdy or your leaving him behind,but if you do you just mint get your ass beet up.."come on Ichi wake up...I kinda wanna gget going before the guys who just love to beet me up just for the hell of it..." just has that left my mouth,I haer a craush from his room,I let out a low that kon for ya he aleddy waking up Ichigo for me..."hehe he feal on his head I just know it!" I shaked my head and put my hand into my pokes and line on the weall and look up at the sky."hmmm is it going to rain?" I shuck my head to cleaer my head.

~Ichigo~

I wake up to kon jumping on me "Kon get off of me!" I tryed to get him off but he jumped off of me,and look at me  
>"Come on Ichigo your freind is waiting for you,if you don't get up now he'll leave with out you! so get up!" " wait what do you mine he'll leave with out me?!" "just what I said he's out there waiting for you Ichigo,just look out your window!" I look out the window and there he was just standing there. "Hey Meboow I'll be out in a bit" his fox ears moved and he looked up at me. "m'kay."<br>~~~~~Time skeep~~~~  
>~Storm~<br>We are now walking back from school to hear a hollow I looked at Ichigo and he look at me as if we where having a quiet conversation between us. I pulled out the soul Reaper necklaces I waer around my neck for so long and prace the scoul to my chest  
>and poof I'm in my soul reaper from all of my nine tails are out and when I look at Ichigo he was in his soul reaper from as well<br>"Ichigo you go right and I'll go left!" he nods and off we wint.


	2. Chapter 2 save a troll with numby horns

Chapter 2 save a troll with numby horns

~Storm~

As I was runing in the air I looked down to see someone runing from something or from the hollow me and Ichigo are after.

I sighed and flow do to the boy or girl,once I got infront of them I hope they can't see me unlike Ichigo I really don't like the looks I get from pepole,I know they mine will and all but it just that look that makes me feel like I shuld be died and not alive...I looked behind me to see who I'm going to protect and it's a boy huh who would have known hmm is that faer that I see in his redsh gry eyes? I tound my siet back on the hollow. "Hey if you can haer me go find some where out of the line of fire okay,I don't need blood

on my hands,so go over there and out of my will be beter for you anyway." "WHA WHO SAID THAT?" I sighed once more. "It dose not mater who I am,more so that you move from your spot,you may not see what is after you but dose not mine that you can just stand there,now move!" He is still just staning there..grrr really! The hollow fierd it atack at the boy,I flash steep over to him and pick him up and keeped flach steeping out of the hollow. "you know are a pain..." I heald him in my arms once I got fare from the hollow I sat him down. "now stay here and don't go anywere got it!" I flashed steeped away from from him before he can awnsur to what I said. I wint to where the hollow is at,I glrerd at it.

~Karkat~

one minent I was walking the next I was being chaest by something that I can't see to well then I stoped someone spok to me but I can't see him. he ask if I can haer him then tolled me to move but my lags they won't move I felt someone pick me up and then put me down he tolled me to stay but I can't John and the athers they need me to be there. but I am still a little scaerd to go anywere.

I waited for him to come back I don't know what he looks like but I hope he's not a troll that knows my blood color. by the time he came back I kinda got tired just siting here so I fell asleep. "hehe you feel asleep huh?" I fealt someone pick me back up and into there arms. "HURM!" "hehe hey I don't know if you can see me but open you eyes for me." I didn't want to but the way he asked. I slowly opened my eye you so what look at him and wow did he look cute for a human,what can I say I'm a troll. and I can't get over how attractive he looks just wow I don't know if my face is candy red or not. "Are you okay your face is red are you coming down with something or are you hurt?" oh god the way his voices sounds hot! "OH I UH I'M OKAY." shit why did I say that! now he going to think I'm a wrigler. "heh okay if you say so,anyway let go find my freind." I gave him a nod and close my eyes again and feel asleep to the shound of his haert bet and his walking.


	3. Chapter 3 Find Ichigo!

Chapter 3 Find Ichigo!

~Ichigo~

After spliting form Storm I wint to go look for that hollow

"I sure Storm alreddy found his,god move fast I fealt the spiritual pressure of storm and some one eales."

I jumped on a striet pool and back into the air,and just ween I think there nothing,I haer a screm of some one

that must be the hollow. I fashed steped over to where the screm came from to see a boy runing from the hollow.

"getsuga tenshou!" I thow my atacked at the hollow,I flow down to the boy,and he looked at what did Storm do?

how can he see me? I thought the spirts could see us not pepole!? "H-hi I-im J-john E-ebert" I jumped to the foor.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he gave me a grin. "John you have to come with me.I have a freind I have to meet back up with."

I walked over to him and piced him up.

~John~

After I was saved by the guy he picked me homo no homo! and on top of that he said something about a freind he has to meet

just who is this freind of his is and he said his name was Ichigo? and where is Karkat and eveyone elese? and he's carying me,and did

he just jumped into the air? and where is he taking me,wait am I holding on to him!? noooo homo! why am I blushing?! And how fare in the air are we? I looked down and oh god where above the clouds. "Say um Ichigo where this freind you where talking about?"

he looked down at me. "Don't know,that why I'm taking you with me so he can see if you'er hurt or not,he should be close by now."

oh god the way his voices sould it deper then Dave's! wait a minite why am I thainking about that? no homo! augh why dose he have to be hot! noooooo there I go again for the last time I not a homosexul! I can feel my eye's close the last thing I see is Ichigo face looking ahend.


End file.
